Shadow
by DeathSugar
Summary: Siapapun yang membuatmu kecewa, siapapun yang membuatmu terluka.. BUNUH ! HunHan and KrisHan.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow**

 **.**

By DeathSugar

Gore / Death Chara / Thriller / Violence / Psycho / Yandere / Darkfic / Psylogic

.

.

 **DeathSugar**

Present and Enjoy

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

* * *

Suara derap langkah yang tengah berlari itu begitu menggema digedung tua itu. Ruangan itu pengap dan gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya lampu taman yang menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Sang malam nampak benar-benar menunjukkan keangkuhan dan sisi gelapnya hari. Hujan diluar sana begitu deras dengan suara petir yang saling bersahutan. Pekikan ketakutan itu bersahutan menjadi satu ketika kilatan cahaya membelah langit yang kemudian diikuti dengan suara gelegar petir.

"Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!" suara wanita itu bergetar. Langkah kakinya yang tengah berlari nampak terseok. Wajah cantiknya bersaing dengan gelapnya ruangan itu. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Membuatnya terlihat benar-benar kacau saat ini. Dari sudur bibirnya itu—terlihat bekas darah yang tengah mengering.

Sebuah jalan buntu.

Langkah kaki itu menemui jalan buntunya. Membuat rasa putus asa dan ketakutan bercampur menjadi satu diwajah wanita yang kini tengah benar-benar memprihatinkan itu.

"kumohon.. apapun yang kau minta akan aku berikan.." suara itu terdengar bergetar ditambah dengan isakan tangisnya, "apapun asal kau membiarkanku hidup."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mata wanita itu berkilat ketakutan, menjatuhkan bulir-bulir sebening kristal itu. Dia nampak putus asa. Melemparkan tas miliknya kearah sosok dengan hoodie itu, sosok dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat itu. Sosok itu bagaikan bayang-bayang yang hidup. Bayangan yang siap menjadi malaikat mautnya.

"apapun yang kau inginkan!" wanita itu masih berusaha membuat negoisasi.

"apapun?" suara itu menyahut. Suara itu terdengar lembut, kontras sekali dengan aura yang menguar begitu kuat disekitarnya.

"iya apapun. Asal kau melepaskanku.."

"benarkah?"

"iya.. benar.. apapun. Kau suka—" suara wanita itu teredam dengan suara petir yang kembali menggelegar diluar sana, "aku janji."

Wanita itu mengembangkan senyumannya, ketika matanya bisa melihat senyuman dari sosok itu. Tangan sosok itu terulur kearahnya, "Maafkan aku, Noona"

"Terimakasih.." wanita itu tersenyum lagi. "kau anak yang—"

CRASH !

Wanita itu berteriak ketika sebuah benda tumbul menghantam kepalanya dengan keras, membuatnya seketika terjatuh tidak berdaya dilantai itu. Darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya. sosok hitam itu kembali mengangkat balok besi itu lagi dan kemudian ia hantamkan kearah kepala wanita itu. Membuat cairan putih pekat bercampur dengan gumpalan putih keluar dari sana. Bau anyir begitu menguar menusuk indra penciumannya. Demi apapun, orang orang normal akan muntah jika mencium aroma yang begitu kuat darisana. Sosok itu masih belum puas dengan wanita yang sudah tidak berdaya itu—lebih tepatnya wanita yang sudah mati itu.

Tangannya masih mengarahkan balok besi itu. Menghantam kepala, perut, pinggul dan juga kaki itu bergantian. Menimbulkan bunyi tulang yang patah dan juga bunyi besi yang menghantam lantai itu.

Sosok itu meletakkan balok besi itu, mengeluarkan benda mengkilat dari dalam saku hoodie hitam miliknya dan seringaian menakutkan kelauar dari sana. Sebuah pisau lipat yang sudah berkarat. Sosok itu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan jasad wanita itu, mengusap rambut wanita itu lembut dan kemudian tangannya turun kearah perut. Membuka baju yang sosok itu kenakan dan kemudian menghujamkan pisau itu pada perut sosok yang tidak bernyawa itu.

Menyayatnya dengan sayatan yang tidak rapi—tentu saja karena itu pisau yang sudah tumpul. Mengeluarkan isi perut mayat itu dan kemudian memasukkannya kedalam kantong plastik hitam. Selesai dengan itu, tangannya kembali dengan susah payah menyeret jasad itu dan memasukkannya kedalam koper bekas. Mengambil tas milik sosok itu. Meletakkan kartu pengenal dari agensi artis ternama didalam sana. Hanya menyisakan itu, karena setelah itu ia berdiri, berjalan menuju tong yang sudah ia siapkan ssebelumnya dengan tumbukan kayu itu. Tangannya seperti menyiramkan sebuah cairan dan kemudian tong itu terbakar bersamaan dengan kilatan korek yang menyentuhnya.

Dalam kegelapan malam itu, masih bisa terlihat sebuah seringaian yang diikuti dengan petir diluar sana. Ia membakar barang wanita tadi, melepas sarung tangannya dan kemudian ia ikut lemparkan dalam tong yang sudah terbakar itu. Menganti sarung tangannya dengan sarung tangan yang baru, dan kemudian melanjutkan misi selanjutnya.. membuang mayat wanita itu ketempat yang seharusnya.

"Maafkan aku Noona. Semoga kau tenang disana.."

.

…

[DeathSugar]

….

.

Pemuda dengan pipi tembem itu bergidik ngeri –tanpa menghilangkan konsentrasinya pada makanan yang ia pegang – ketika mata bulatnya menatap layar televisi di hadapannya itu. Pemuda manis itu sesekali meminum Milk Shake miliknya dan kembali menatap layar televisi dihadapannya.

"ini benar-benar mengerikan.." pemuda berpipi gembul itu menatap pemuda manis dihadapannya—yang tengah menikmati Bubble Tea itu dengan syahdunya—tanpa melihat kearah televisi. "pembunuhnya jahat sekali.."

Pemuda yang masih fokus pada bubble tea miliknya itu hanya mengerjabkan mata bak rusanya itu, menatap kearah temannya yang masih fokus pada layar televisi dihapannya itu.

"Kenapa, Umin-ge?"

"kau sudah lihat berita hari ini?" pemuda yang dipanggil Umin-ge tadi kembali membuka suara, dan disahut oleh gelengan dari pemuda dihadapannya itu "kau tahu artis yang digosipkan tengah dekat Oh Sehun itu, pagi tadi ditemukan mati mengenaskan." Pemuda dengan pipi tembem itu meminum Milk Shake miliknya sebelum melanjutkan. "kau tahu Sulli 'kan?" Pemuda dengan Bubble Tea itu mengangguk, "dia yang ditemukan dipinggir jalan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Astaga… bahkan wajahnya sudah tidak bisa dikenali kau tahu, Lu.." diam sejenak, "dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Dugaan Polisi mengarah pada Sasaeng dari Oh Sehun itu." Hening lagi, "Sasaeng Fans memang menyeramkan.." Umin-ge atau Xiumin itu bergidik ngeri.

Xiumin kembali menatap kearah Televisi yang masih menyiarkan berita kematian itu, sementara pemuda dengan Bubble Tea itu—Luhan hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi kearah televisi. Apa pentingnya melihat acara berita itu? Sasaeng seorang Oh Sehun itu ada begitu banyak. Dan tidak mungkin kalau polisi begitu mudah menemukan pelakunya.

"Bahkan pembunuhnya melalukan pembunuhan itu dengan bersih. Astaga.." Xiumin kembali membuka suara. "tidak ditemukan barang bukti sedikitpun.."

"Pelakunya tidak akan ditemukan.." Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam membuka suara. Membuat Xiumin menatapnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. "karena dugaan polisi mengarah kepada Sasaeng Fans." Luhan kembali meminum Bubble Tea miliknya, "kalau pelakunya seorang Sasaeng kemungkinannya kecil."

"apa maksudmu, Lu?"

Luhan hanya memutar matanya malas, "Ini seperti kau bermain game detective, Umin-ge" Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan penuh antusias, "Jika pelakunya seorang Sasaeng, apa mungkin Sulli dengan sebegitu mudahnya untuk ditemui? Setidaknya diberita itu, Sulli diperkirakan terbunuh ketika dia selesai dengan acara yang dihadirinya 'kan?" Xiumin mengangguk, mengiyakan, "dan kalau dia selesai dengan acara begitu, otomatis 'kan dia pasti mendapat pengawalan, setidaknya sampai ia berada diapartemennya." Jeda sejenak. "aku rasa Sulli pasti mengenal pelakunya, makanya dia bisa dibunuh dengan begitu mudah."

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Lu.."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, "ya intinya pelakunya pasti orang yang pernah dekat atau mungkin Sulli kenal. Karena jika tidak.. pasti akan sulit untuk bertemu artis sekelas Sulli itu.."

Xiumin mengangguk—walau sebenarnya otaknya tidak terlalu mengerti sih, "kenapa kau bisa menebak seperti itu, Lu?"

"hanya feeling sih.. hehehe" Luhan tertawa canggung dan dibalas dengan mata Xiumin yang menyipit. "itu yang sering kulihat di film—" Luhan hendak saja melanjutkan suaranya ketika ponselnya berdering. Bibirnya menggerucut lucu ketika melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"siapa?"

"Hyung. sebentar ya.." ucap Luhan seraya beranjak dari duduknya. "Ne, Hyung.."

[….]

"iya.. aku akan pulang cepat hari ini.."

[….!]

"Iya.. akan aku pastikan semua pintu dan jendelanya aku kunci rapat..]

[…—]

"apa lebih baik aku menginap di rumah Xiumin saja hari ini. Sampai masalahnya selesai?" hening sejenak, "aku takut, Hyung."

[….]

"semua akan baik-baik saja, 'kan?" raut wajah manis itu berubah khawatir, "Hyung.. hati-hati.. aku menyayangimu.. aku tidak ingin Hyung disakiti siapapun.."

Luhan menghela nafasnya, menatap kearah ponselnya dan kemudian menatap Xiumin yang masih menikmati Bakpao kesukaannya. "mungkin memang lebih baik aku menginap di rumah Xiumin.."

xxxxx

"kau sudah bilang pada Hyung-mu?" Xiumin membuka suara ketika ia membawa sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam flat miliknya. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan tanpa suara.

"kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin Hyung-mu tiba-tiba datang ke flat ku dan kemudian marah-marah karena adiknya menginap disini.."

Luhan hanya memberengut lucu seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa milik Xiumin dan menyalakan televisi disana. "aku sudah bilang Hyung, Umin-ge. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut kalau Hyung akan merusak flat-mu."

"aku kadang bingung dengan Hyung-mu itu." Xiumin ikut menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, menatap Luhan sekilas dan kembali pada acara variety show yang sedang berlangsung dihadapannya, "kau sudah tujuhbelas tahun.. dan masih memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil."

"itu karena Hyung menyayangiku."

"aku melihatnya sebagai bentuk posesif, Lu."

"Posesif?" Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat menatap Xiumin dan kemudian mata itu mengerjab lucu, membuat Xiumin harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil tulang dan melemparkannya kearah sahabatnya itu. Bahkan kalau Xiumin boleh berlebihan, ia seperti melihat sepasang telinga anjing yang tengah berdiri dengan ekor yang digoyang-goyangkan dengan tatapan puppy eyes yang siap membuat Xiumin menjerit karena gemas.

"Ah sudahlah. Lupakan saja, Lu" Xiumin mengambil remote TV dan kemudian menganti chanel yang menurutnya menarik.

 _'Polisi akan memeriksa Oh Sehun sebagai saksi dalam kasus pembunuhan artis muda Sulli'_

"HE?! APA-APAAN INI?!"

"Luhan kau kenapa?" Xiumin kaget bukan main ketika ia mendengar Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjerit. "kau fanboy Oh Sehun itu ya?"

Luhan langsung mendelik ketika Xiumin mengatakan kalau dirinya fanboy seorang Oh Sehun. Enak saja!

"Umin-ge.. aku keluar sebentar. aku akan kembali sebelum malam."

"Hati-hati, Lu."

.

xx

.

"kau melakukannya lagi, Kris!"

"aku tidak melakukan apapun, Lu. Sungguh."

Pemuda itu—Luhan hanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan kesal. "aku yakin kau yang melakukannya. Kris.. aku mohon berhenti membuat dirimu seperti ini."

"Ok.. aku akui memang aku yang membunuh Sulli. Itu aku lakukan karena aku menyayangimu."

"Lalu hubungannya denganku apa?" Luhan menghela nafas berat. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenal Sulli itu. Kalau alasanmu adalah aku.. kau tidak seharusnya membunuh Sulli seperti itu!"

"aku membunuh Sulli karena dia mendekati Sehun-mu.." pemuda bernama Kris itu mendekat. Wajah tampannya yang terlihat arogan itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendu. Jemari tangannya mengusap pipi Luhan dengan dengan lembut, membuat sang empunya memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa hangat yang seakan tersalurkan dari belaian hangat jemari itu.

"karena aku menyukaimu.. aku melakukan ini. Agar tidak ada yang menyentuh Hyung-mu selain dirimu.." hening sejenak ketika pemuda bernama Kris itu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan, menyentuhkan kening mereka hingga hidung mancungnya menyentuh hidung milik Luhan, "karena aku menyayangimu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih" sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir kissable itu, "karena aku mencintaimu.. aku tidak ingin melihat mata indah ini.." Kris membawa tatapan mata Luhan tepat menatap manik mata tajamnya, "mata indah yang menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan ini.. menangis."

Buliran sebening kristal itu jatuh. Membuat Kris harus memejamkan matanya seakan ada rasa sakit yang menusuk didalam dadanya. Membuat Kris harus menyeka air mata itu—tanpa melepas takupan tangannya dari wajah pemuda manis dihadapannya itu. "jangan menangis.."

"jangan mengotori tanganmu lagi kumohon.. kau membuatku semakin sakit Kris. Aku tidak apa asal Hyung bahagia.. Hyung pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaannya."

"meski bukan denganmu dan mengabaikan dirimu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku mencintai Hyung.. aku tidak ingin siapapun memilikinya selain aku.. tapi aku juga tidak ingin egois.." Mata bak rusa itu menatap kearah manik onyx milik Kris—yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dihadapannya itu.

"jangan membuat noda ditanganmu lagi. Aku benci tangan yang selalu mengusap rambutku ini, menjadi kotor karena aku. Kau mau berjanji 'kan? Jangan mengotori tanganmu dengan darah lagi. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Kris hanya mengangguk patuh seraya senyuman yang mengembang dibibir Kris ketika Luhan juga menarik bibirnya menjadi sebuah lengkungan, "aku harus pulang. Umin-ge pasti akan mencariku.."

"mau aku antar?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan, "tidak. Aku bisa sendiri. Aku menyayangimu."

"aku jauh mencintaimu." Kris mencium lagi bibir Luhan. Kali ini lebih menuntut dengan lumatan dibibir milik Luhan. "hati-hati, sayang." Kris memeluk singkat tubuh mungil Luhan itu seraya mengusap rambut _dark-brown_ milik Luhan.

.

.

"darimana saja kau, Tuan Lu?" Xiumin berkacak pinggang ketika sahabatnya itu membuka pintu flat miliknya dan kemudian menyeret Luhan kearah sofa, mendudukan Luhan diatas karpet itu, seperti seorang ibu yang siap memarahi anaknya karena anaknya ketahuan membolos sekolah.

"maaf Umin-ge."

"kau tahu.. Hyung-mu yang tidak diketahui wajahnya itu menghubungiku dengan sangat sering sekali hingga ingin rasanya aku mematikan ponselku!"

"aku menemui temanku tadi."

"dan kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif, hm?"

"Baterainya habis.."

"Hh.. baiklah.. pakai ponselku untuk menghubungi Hyung-mu yang tidak diketahui wajahnya itu. Aku yakin dia pasti khawatir, Otte?"

Sementara Luhan masih berurusan dengan Ibu—dadakannya—dilain tempat, di salah satu studio televisi, seorang pemuda tampan, artis yang sedang dieluh-eluhkan itu menatap gusar layar ponselnya. Yup. Pemuda tampan itu—Oh Sehun tengah menatap layar ponselnya dengan gusar. Wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir. Membuat laki-laki yang merupakan managernya itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan takut-takut.

"Dia belum menghubungiku Hyung! Ponselnya juga tidak aktif." Terdengar nada kesal disana.

"kau sudah menghubungi ponsel temannya itu?"

Sehun berdecak kesal. "sudah. Dia bilang Luhan sedang ada urusan sebentar."

"mungkin dia tidak ingin diganggu."

"aku Hyungnya, dan dia bilang kalau aku menganggunya? Aku khawatir dengan segala kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini!" Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "aku takut sasaeng tahu tentang Luhan dan kemudian Luhan akan bernasib sama dengan Sulli."

Sang manager hanya mengangguk. "Luhan itu adikmu.. sasaeng tidak akan—" sang manager hanya menatap malas ketika ponsel artisnya itu berdering. "siapa?"

"Ne? siapa?"

" _Aku Hyung.. Luhan"_ terdengar nada takut dari seberang sana.

"Kenapa kau baru menghubungi Hyung? Dan kenapa dengan ponsel Xiumin? Ponselmu kemana?!"

" _Mian, Hyung. Ponselku baterainya habis. Aku tadi bertemu dengan temanku dijalan ketika aku ingin membeli bubble tea. Maafkan aku Hyung.."_

"astaga. Ya Tuhan.. aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Kau baik-baik saja kan, Lu?"

" _um.."_ Sehun bisa membayangkan adik kesayangannya itu tengah mengangguk saat ini dan membuat senyuman diwajah dingin dan datar milik Oh Sehun itu. _"aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Aku menginap di tempat Xiumin hari ini. Hyung sudah makan?"_

Sehun tersenyum saat itu, membuat sang Manager yang berada disampingnya memutar mata malas, "Sehun, 5 menit lagi kita on air."

"Baiklah, Lu. Kau hati-hati ya, Hyung sudah makan tadi. Hyung menyayangimu.."

" _aku juga menyayangimu, Hyung.."_

* * *

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued~_**

.

.

* * *

17 Juni 2015

© ** _DeathSugar_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow**

 **.**

By _DeathSugar_

Gore / Death Chara / Thriller / Violence / Psycho / Yandere / Darkfic / Psylogical Thriller

.

 **DeathSugar**

Present and Enjoy

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

* * *

Pintu café itu berdenting ketika sosok manis dengan setelan casual itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki café itu. Sebuah kaos berwarna putih, yang dipadu dengan sebuah jaket dari bahan jeans yang dibiarkan terbuka—tidak dikacingkan—, dengan bawahan dari bahan jeans pula yang terlihat sobek dibeberapa bagiannya itu dengan sepatu sneaker berwarna hitam dengan garis merah dan putih. Sosok manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru café favoritnya itu—mencoba mencari tempat duduk yang disukainya—yang dirasa pas untuknya mengobrol dan tentu saja menikmati pemandangan siang hari dijalanan kota Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi itu.

Bibir plum itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan; ia tersenyum. Membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan ketika sebuah lesung pipit tipis menghiasi senyumnya itu. langkah kakinya kemudian menuju kearah pojok café itu—dekat dengan jendela dengan sebuah _plastic tree_ disamping meja.

Sosok manis itu—Luhan, kemudian duduk dan kemudian menatap jam tangannya. _Dia terlambat lagi,_ batinnya. Entah siapa yang ia tunggu saat ini sebelum akhirnya ia membuka buku menu dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya—mencoba memanggil pegawai café—dan memesan satu porsi _cheese cake_.

Sembari menunggu pesanan miliknya datang, matanya fokus menatap jalanan diluar sana. Oh tidak.. lebih tepatnya pada sebuah papan reklame besar dengan wajah seorang Oh Sehun disana. Begitu tampan.. dan seksi.

Luhan tersenyum singkat, ketika ia melihat wajah Hyung-nya itu. Luhan masih tidak tahu kenapa Hyungnya memilih menggunakan marga dari sang ibu untuk debut karirnya sebagai artis. Luhan mendesah pelan ketika pikirannya sampai pada perempuan yang amat disayanginya itu. perempuan yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu. Perempuan yang tidak pernah bisa ingat kenangan yang pernah ia alami bersamanya; Sang Ibu.

Luhan selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai penyebab kematian sang ibu. Entah kenapa dia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Sebagian kecilnya selalu merasa jika itu memang kesaalahannya.

"Hay.. kau memikirkan apa rusa nakal?"

Eh? Suara berat itu membawanya kembali dari lamunannya, dari pemikiran kolotnya terhadap kejadian ibunya itu. Luhan tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya dan kemudian duduk dihadapannya itu. sosok tampan itu—Kris mengusap sisi wajah Luhan dan kemudian menyugar rambut coklat tua itu. Luhan mengganti warna rambutnya lagi dari coklat caramel menjadi _dark brown_ ; semakin membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"kau telat limabelas menit, naga jelek!" bibir plum itu mengerucut lucu. Membuat Kris harus menahan diri untuk tidak memakan pemuda rusa dihapannya itu. atau paling tidak untuk tidak mencium bibir plum itu detik ini juga.

"aku ada urusan sebentar tadi, Lu."

"Urusan apa yang jauh lebih penting daripada janjimu padaku." Ketus, namun dengan wajah yang terlihat menggemaskan begitu justru kata ketus tidak terlalu cocok untuk menggambarkan seorang Luhan saat ini.

Luhan masih mendengus ketika seorang pelayan dengan mata bulat itu datang dengan seporsi _cheese cake_ pesanan Luhan.

"maaf membuat anda menunggu. Pesanan anda sudah datang. Adakah yang bisa saya bantu lagi, tuan?" pelayan dengan name tag 'Do Kyungsoo' itu tersenyum manis, membuat Luhan juga membalas senyuman itu dengan ramah.

"aku pesan satu _hot chocolate_ tanpa gula dan juga satu _black coffee_." Luhan tersenyum ketika pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalannya. "kau tidak pesan kue, Kris?"

Pelayan itu membulatkan matanya ketika Luhan kembali membuka suara, entah apa yang membuatnya melihat Luhan dengan tatapan yang, sulit diartikan. Ketika pelayan itu menatap Luhan –lagi- sebelum akhirnya Luhan kembali menatapnya, masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya, "hanya itu. _hot chocolate_ dan _black coffee_."

Pelayan itu membungkuk kikuk. Kemudian membalikkan badan, berjalan menuju arah pantri, sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. "kau kenapa Kyungie?"

Pelayan dengan name tage 'Do Kyungsoo'—yang dipanggil Kyungie tadi—menatap kearah pemuda dengan rambut ramyeon itu. dan kemudian menggeleng pelan. "tidak.. hanya saja—entahlah mungkin cuma perasaanku saja."

"He?" pemuda dengan rambut ramyeon itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penasaran. "maksudmu apa?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan kemudian mengarahkan tatapan mata bulatnya itu kearah Luhan yang sesekali tersenyum sambil memegangi pipinya; dia malu.

"entahlah Chen. Mungkin cuma perasaanku.. ah sudahlah.. satu _hot chocolate_ dan satu _black coffee_. Oh iya.. _hot chocolatenya_ tanpa gula. Ok?"

Chen—pemuda ramyeon itu mengangkat ibu jarinya dan kemudian bersiap menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan itu.

.

…..

.

Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya ketika jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Jemari tangannya menekan beberapa dijit angka sebelum akhirnya pintu apartemen itu terbuka.

"Hyung.. aku pulang." suaranya terdengar lembut. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hyungnya dan itu berarti sang Hyung—Oh Sehun belum pulang. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil sebotol cola, sebelum memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar. Tidur.

"Hh… harusnya aku tadi menerima tawaran Kris untuk bermain ke apartemennya" Luhan menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian sehari-harinya. Sebuah kaos lengan pendek dengan gambar panda ditengahnya dan juga celena pendek selutut.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin dihadapannya. Seorang Luhan yang sekarang berada dihadapannya. Seorang Luhan yang selalu bergantung pada Hyung kesayangannya. Seorang Luhan yang selalu membuat Hyung-nya—Oh Sehun selalu khawatir setiap saat.

Sebegitu memprihatinkah dirinya?

Apakah Hyungnya merasa lelah dengan dirinya?

Apakah sosok yang dilihatnya kini—pantulan dirinya sendiri itu—yang begitu egois ketika membuat seseorang yang menyayanginya harus berlumuran darah karena harus melindunginya; melindungi perasaannya karena mencintai Hyung-nya.

Luhan tersenyum masam ketika pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh itu berkeliaran didalam otaknya. Luhan juga tersenyum ketika dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang ibunya, selain wajah yang ada didalam foto keluarganya. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan tentang ibunya. Bahkan ketika ia bertanya pada Hyung dan Appa-nya ia hanya akan mendapat jawaban yang sama, 'kau tidak perlu ingat apapun, Lu.. Apapun itu tentang Eomma percayalah..'

Begitu banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya merasa sangat pusing saat ini. Namun entah kenapa ia justru masih mematung didepan cermin, seakan terpaku pada pantulan dirinya sendiri. Seakan mata rusanya menemukan sebuah candu didalam sana. Seakan ada yang ia cari dari pantulan cermin itu.

Sebuah kebenaran akan dirinya…. mungkin. Tentang siapa dirinya dan tentang kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang ibunya.

Appa dan Hyung-nya selalu berkata, jika wajah ibunya begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Mereka tampak sama. Namun karena sebuah kecelakaan ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Mata bak rusa itu mengerjab, tangannya terulur menyentuh kaca yang terasa dingin diujung jarinya.

Tidak ada pergerakan apapun sebelum akhirnya mata bak rusa itu mengerjab kaget, menarik tangannya yang terulur itu dan mundur beberapa langkah ketika pantulan cermin, bayangan dirinya berubah menjadi bayangan orang lain.

Bukan lagi dirinya, melainkan bayangan Kris yang tengah berlumuran darah.

Kris yang tengah memegang sebuah pisau ditangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya yang tengah menyeret sebuah mayat perempuan. Nafas Luhan tercekat saat itu. Rasa sesak membuatnya harus jatuh terduduk -kakinya terasa lemas-. Air matanya luruh ketika bayangan Kris yang masih diam dan hanya menatapnya.

Luhan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga, mengambil ponselnya dan kemudian berlari kearah kamar mandi. Ia mengurung dirinya disana. Meletakkan dirinya di dalam bath up, menekan angka-angka pada layar ponselnya sebelum akhirnya dengan suara bergetar ia mengumamkan nama seseorang yang ia butuhkan.

"H-hyung.. Hyung.. a-aku.. a-aku takut.. Hyung.." suara itu bergetar disertai dengan isakan yang keluar dari sana. Ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi ketika Hyungnya—dari seberang sana—berteriak memanggil namanya. Luhan merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Lidahnya terasa kelu ketika ia melihat sosok Kris yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan dingin. Sosok Kris yang berdiri dihadapannya itu—sosok dengan balutan darah itu—membuat Luhan harus berteriak begitu keras ketika bukan lagi Kris yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia bukan lagi Kris. Dia bukan Kris.

Sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya itu…

—adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya dengan tatapan dingin dan kosong, dirinya yang berbalut warna darah itu. Dirinya yang memagang pisau dan juga tengah menyeret wanita dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan itu. Itu adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang tersenyum kearahnya, mengulurkan tangannya, "kau puas, Lu?" dia tersenyum. "syukurlah.."

Dan dia menangis.

Sosok yang mirip dirinya sendiri itu menangis. Mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan, berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya kearah Luhan mencoba menyentuhnya.

"T-tidak… SEHUN HYUNG!"

.

….

.

Sehun menggeram kesal ketika ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari line diseberang sana. Sungguh, wajah tampan seorang Oh Sehun itu berubah begitu kacau, ketika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat syuting hari ini.

Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan managernya yang berteriak kearahnya ketika ia dengan sangat tergesa mengambil mantel coklatnya dan juga kunci mobilnya. Dia bahkan berteriak kesal ketika managernya menghadangnya.

"kau mau kemana? Syuting ini belum selesai." Sang manager mencoba berucap tenang sebisa mungkin, tidak mengunakan emosinya ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan Sehun yang sedang dalam keadaan kacau begini.

Alasannya? Tentu saja sudah pasti karena adik kesayangnnya, Luhan.

"kau tidak boleh menyetir dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tidak akan aku biarkan. Biar aku yang menyetir."

"Luhan membutuhkanku sekarang Hyung. Aku harus cepat."

"iya.. aku tahu itu. Maka itu.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyetir seorang diri. Mengerti?"

Sehun mendesah frustasi ketika harus menyerahkan kunci mobilnya itu kepada sang manager dan kemudian mengekor dibelakangnya. Bahkan ketika Sehun sudah berada dalam mobil ia berkali-kali mengatakan 'tidakkah kau lebih cepat, Hyung?' hingga membuat sang manager harus mengelus dada untuk bersabar.

Tiga puluh menit bahkan terasa seperti berhari-hari bagi Oh Sehun saat itu. Bahkan ketika kakinya tersandung dan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berada di lobi apartemennya, atau bahkan teriakan para fans yang menyebutkan namanya.

Ia tidak perduli, bahkan dengan keadaan wajahnya yang terlihat kalut saat itu. Ia tidak peduli jika wajah tampannya akan terlihat tidak fotogenoic di camera milik fansnya, dia sungguh tidak peduli. Karena yang dibutuhkan saat ini adalah ia mengetahui adiknya dalam keadaan yang baik. Baik-baik saja.

Ia tidak mau mengulangi kebodohannya beberapa tahun lalu yang merubah kepribadian adiknya, yang membuat adiknya begitu memprihatinkan. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

Jemari tangannya dengan kasar menekan nomor password apartemennya, dan kemudian berlari kearah kamar Luhan yang terasa sepi. Ia menghela nafas, mencoba membuat nafasnya teratur, dan Sehun tidak ingin membuat Luhan takut.

"Lu.. Hyung pulang.." suara itu terdengar lembut dan juga khawatir disaat bersamaan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan ketika Sehun harus mengulangi kalimat itu berulang kali. Sehun mengeram frustasi ketika ia mendengar suara gemericik dari dalam kamar mandi. Mungkinkah Luhan tengah mandi ?

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya. Kembali mengetuk pintu itu ketika ia berada tepat dihapan pintu kamar mandi. 'Lu.. ini Hyung.."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"LUHAN!" kesabaran seorang Oh Sehun benar-benar sampai batas ketika ia tidak mendapatkan respon, dan semakin merasa emosi ketika pintu itu terkunci.

"Jung-Hyung!" panggil Sehun ketika ia mendengar suara managernya yang memanggil dirinya. "bantu aku.. Luhan mengunci dirinya didalam kamar mandi.."

Nada suara itu terdengar frustasi.

Sang manager menatap heran kearah Sehun yang kemudian hanya mengangkat bahunya, "dobrak sekarang!" Sehun berteriak saat itu.

Ia mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu bersamaan dengan sang manager dan kemudian dengan segera Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu dan seketika ia merasa kakinya membeku.

Nafasnya memberat bersaam dengan manik matanya yang tajam menemukan sosok itu—sosok yang menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam bath up—dan hanya memunculkan surai rambut coklat gelapnya itu kepermukaan.

Sehun mendekat, masih terpaku berharap kalau yang berada dihadapannya bukanlah adiknya. Bukan adiknya kesayangannya. Sehun tidak berharap itu sama sekali.

"Panggil ambulance sekarang juga, Hyung.."

"tapi Sehun, diluar sedang—"

"Aku tidak perduli Hyung, aku tidak perduli. Panggil ambulance sekarang. Kita akan membawa Luhan ke Rumah Sakit, sekarang."

"HYUNG!" teriak Sehun kesal.

Dan dengan sangat panik, Sehun mengangkat tubuh adiknya yang terasa dingin itu. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat bibir itu membiru pucat, tangannya yang mengkerut kedinginan. Sehun benci ini. Dia sangat benci ketika melihat sang adik harus terlihat seperti ini. Sehun benci.. sangat-sangat benci.

Ia lepas mantel miliknya dan kemudian ia kenakan ke tubuh Luhan. Menepuk pipi dingin itu, berharap dengan ini ia bisa melihat mata adiknya yang terbuka.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun.

Sehun menangis, air matanya jatuh tepat di bibir pucat sang adik. Oh.. sungguh jangan bertanya jika sehun tidak memberikan CPR pada sang adik. Sehun sudah beberapa kali menempelkan bibirnya untuk memberikan nafas buatan, walau akhirnya sama.

Tidak ada reaksi.

"Ambulance akan datang sepuluh menit lagi. Kita harus cepat."

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Membawa sosok yang perlahan terasa dingin itu keluar kamar aparetemen mereka.

Sehun tidak lagi perduli dengan gossip-gosip yang akan beredar besok bahkan hari ini juga. Bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan nafas adiknya yang begitu lemah itu didalam dadanya. Tubuh adiknya yang basah dan dingin. Bibir pucat kebiruan itu. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuat adiknya begitu bodoh hingga nekat untuk mengakhiri dirinya sendiri.

Ayolah Oh Sehun.. apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan? Kau berpikir begitu pendek hingga menanggap adikmu akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara bodoh seperti itu?

Tidak!

Luhan tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk melakukan hal semacam bunuh diri.

 _"H-hyung.. Hyung.. a-aku.. a-aku takut.. Hyung.."_

Kata-kata terakhir Luhan harus membuat Sehun berhenti beberapa saat untuk berfikir. Apa yang membuat adiknya merasa takut seperti itu?

Sehun mengumpat ketika segerombolan fansnya mengerubunginya, meneriakinya. Menyebutkan namanya bahkan ketika flash kamera menyorotnya. "Hyung, tidakkah kau bisa membuat mereka diam sejenak.. kita butuh menyelamatkan Luhan saat ini!"

Sang manager kembali menghela nafas ketika akhirnya matanya menemukan beberapa orang dengan badan besar berjalan kearahnya dan kemudian memecah kerumunan fans seorang Oh Sehun itu.

"Oppa.. Sehun Oppa.." teriak salah satu fansnya, "dia siapamu?"

Dia?

Pikiran Sehun langsung saja tertuju pada Luhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya bukan?

Bodoh !

Umpatnya. Kenapa ia bahkan lupa untuk menutupi wajah Luhan dengan kain. Usahanya sia-sia untuk menyembunyikan Luhan dari publik selama bertahun-tahun ini. Usaha sia-sia sudah.

Dan hal yang paling menakutkan dari ini semua adalah, gelombang fans. Sehun bisa saja mencegah media untuk memuat berita ini dengan kekuatan ayahnya, namun dengan kegilaan fans?

"SEHUN! AMBULANCE SUDAH DATANG! CEPAT!"

Dan kata-kata itu kembali membawa seorang Oh Sehun kembali ke tujuan awalnya.

Membawa Luhan ke Rumah Sakit!

SECEPATNYA !

"bertahanlah Lu.. bertahanlah.. Hyung menyayangimu.." bisik Sehun putus asa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

520

23 Juni 2014

© **_DeathSugar_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow**

 **.**

By _DeathSugar_

Gore / Death Chara / Thriller / Violence / Psycho / Yandere / Darkfic / Psylogical Thriller

.

Happy Read Minna-san eh Reader-ssi . ww

.

.

* * *

 **DeathSugar**

Present and Enjoy

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

* * *

 ** _Oh Sehun's boyfriend?!_**

Manager Jung menatap layar ponselnya sebelum akhirnya ia menatap pemuda yang tertuduk lemas di lantai dingin rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang begitu memprihatinkan. Oh Sehun hanya menunduk frustasi, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tekukan lututnya, dengan tangan yang mencengkeram rambutnya kuat. Bahunya sesekali terlihat bergetar.

Dia menangis.

Manager Jung tahu, artis yang diasuhnya itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Ia ingin memberitahu tentang berita yang baru saja ia baca ketika salah satu staff agensinya memberitahu tentang ini.

Gelombang fans begitu besar. Dan ini tidak baik untuk kelangsungan karir seorang Oh Sehun.

Tapi sungguh, Manager Jung masih memiliki hati untuk tidak semakin menambah beban dipundak Sehun. dia tahu keadaan Luhan didalam sana jauh lebih penting bagi Sehun saat ini. Luhan sudah berada didalam sana hampir selama dua jam dan belum ada tanda-tanda yang baik.

Manager jung juga melihat ketika seorang suster keluar, dan Sehun yang langsung berdiri, menatap suster tersebut tapi tidak ada rekasi dengan meninggalkan Sehun yang semakin membuat seorang Oh Sehun—yang tengah menjadi pujaan remaja—itu begitu kacau.

Manager Jung menatap lagi layar ponselnya, membaca beberapa komentar Netizen dan juga beberapa fanacc dari artisnya itu, nafasnya memberat ketika membaca sebuah komentar yang membuatnya begitu kesal dan geram. Mereka tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kehidupan Oh Sehun dibalik layar kamera yang menyorotnya. Mereka hanya tahu Sehun dengan segala 'topeng' yang Sehun kenakan didepan camera.

Bahkan tentang keberadaan keluarganya, terutama tentang adiknya.

 _'lihat bahkan dia memiliki pacar seorang pria. Dasar gay menjijikan.'_

 _'Sehun itu tampan! Dan kenapa justru memilih pria frustasi yang seperti itu? aku yakin dia pasti mencoba bunuh diri karena frustasi'_

 _'aku percaya pada Sehun Oppa. Sehun Oppa terlihat khawatir, dia pasti orang yang berharga bagi Oppa. Oppa, fighting! Kami mencintaimu'_

 _'kenapa dia mirip dengan teman sekelasku? Eunsun bukankah dia Luhan? Kenapa dia bisa berada didekat Sehun Oppa?'_

 _'aku tahu siapa yang bersama dengan Sehun Oppa itu. dia satu sekolah denganku!'_

"ini tidak baik." Manager Jung mendekat kearah Sehun. "Sehun ini tidak baik. Mereka mengenali Luhan!"

"Apa?!" Sehun menatap Manager Jung dengan tatapan terkejut. Berdiri, mengambil ponselnya. "Kenapa begitu cepat?!"

"Sehu—"

Manager Jung menatap kesal kearah Sehun yang tidak memperdulikannya dan justru sibuk dengan ponselnya. Manager itu hanya bisa mendesah dengan kelakuan artisnya itu, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk sabar.

"Appa.. Appa, ini tidak baik. Media tahu tentang Luhan."

[…..!]

"maafkan aku. Aku lalai menjaganya."

[….?]

"Aku tidak tahu.. dokter masih menanganinya.. soal berita di internet saat ini.. bisakah Appa mengatasinya? setidaknya media tidak perlu tahu tentang Luhan dulu, Appa. Terutama tentang rehabilitasi."

[…?]

"saat ini sudah terlalu jauh berita tentang Luhan tersebar.. mungkin terpaksa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.. siapa aku yang sebenarnya dan hubunganku dengan Luhan."

[….!]

"aku tidak bercanda, Appa." Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "setidaknya itu mungkin akan menenangkan kegilaan dan kemarahan Fansku pada Luhan.. Appa hanya perlu membuat informasi tentang Luhan tertutup serapat mungkin… terutama tentang trauma yang dialaminya setelah Eomma meninggal." Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, mendesah dengan nada frustasi, "percayakan padaku, Appa.. untuk kali ini.. Kumohon.."

Sambungan itu terputus, Sehun menatap Managernya sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu yang sudah disiapkan oleh rumah sakit. Sehun meremat rambutnya. Oh Sehun benar-benar merasa frustasi dan membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Mengehela nafas, "Hyung, bisakah kita mengadakan _press conference_ sekarang?"

"kau yakin?"

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik Oh Sehun itu. Namun sang manager tahu, diam dari Oh Sehun kali ini berarti jawabannya, IYA.

.

…

.

Ruangan _press conference_ terlihat begitu sesak. Kilatan-kilatan lampu flash camera silih berganti untuk mengambil _potrait_ seorang didepan sana—yang tengah duduk diantara beberapa staff agensi dan juga managernya. Pemuda itu—Oh Sehun terlihat seperti biasa; datar.

Berbeda sekali dengan beberapa jam yang lalu, wajah frustasi miliknya lenyap tak terlihat lagi. Wajah dingin dengan kesan arogan itu menatap kearah media dan juga beberapa fansnya yang berjubal dilobi kantor agensinya.

"Jadi Sehun-ssi, benarkah lelaki yang difoto itu adalah kekasihmu?" pertayaan dari salah satu wartawan dengan kacamata itu membuat Sehun menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun." Membasahi bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, "dia bukan kekasihku."

"lantas siapa dia, Sehun-ssi.. kau terlihat frustasi ketika kau membawanya ke rumah sakit saat itu.."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, mencoba menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak kali ini, "dia adikku…"

Para media dan beberapa fans dari Oh sehun itu terlihat tengah berbisik-bisik, beberapa ada yang terkejut atau bahkan salah satu dari mereka dengan lancang mengatakan kalau mereka tidak percaya.

"kalian mungkin bertanya, kenapa aku tidak pernah terlihat bersamanya atau ketika aku tidak mengenalkannya kepada publik.. itu semua aku lakukan untuk menjaga dirinya." Hening, "tidak banyak informasi yang tersebar di internet tentang diriku maupun tentang keluargaku.. itu karena aku tidak ingin mereka merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan fans yang kadang tidak bisa aku perkirakan.. bahkan kelakuan fans yang kadang diluar nalar."

"apa maksudmu.. seperti kejadian Sulli kemarin?" seorang wartawan perempuan kali ini membuka suara.

Sehun hendak saja membuka suara, namun sang manager lebih dulu menyelanya. "aku rasa kasus Sulli tidak hubungannya dengan ini.. Polisi hanya menduga kalau Sasaeng yang melakukannya, bukan? Dan sampai sekarang Polisi masih melakukan penyelidikan. Dan juga, belum tentu fans dari Sehun yang melakukannya. Kami percaya fans Sehun tidak segila itu."

"seorang fansmu mengatakan kalau laki-laki difoto itu adalah teman sekelasnya yang bernama Luhan. Apakah itu benar?"

"Ya.. adikku bernama Luhan." Hening sejenak, "mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa kami memiliki marga yang sama.. aku memakai marga Ibuku untuk debut karirku.. dan adikku memakai marga ayahku.."

"Oh? Mungkinkah ibumu keluarga salah satu keluarga dari Oh Group?"

"maaf kami tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu kali ini." Kali ini staff dari agensi Sehun yang menjawab.

"Sehun-ssi.. bolehkah kami tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu kemarin?"

Pertanyaan yang Sehun paling hindari.

"dia demam.. dan aku tidak tahu dia menginap di apartemenku.. dia hanya menghubungiku kapan aku pulang.. dan ketika aku sampai disana, dia pingsan dikamar mandi."

Kebohongan apa yang kau buat, Oh Sehun? Bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada adikmu. bahkan sampai detik ini. kau belum melihat bagaimana kondisi adikmu hingga saat ini, dan kau mengatakan seakan-akan kau tahu segalanya.

"kami rasa.. cukup untuk kali ini.. terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya.." kali ini staff membuka suaranya, berdiri dan diikuti oleh Sehun dan semua yang ada disana. Sehun bisa melihat beberapa dari wartawan itu berbisik, Sehun tidak yakin dengan dugaannya, tapi Sehun yakin itu berhubungan dengan Luhan dan Keluarganya.

Sehun mengehela nafas lagi, entah berapa kali ia melakukan itu dan membuat sang manager merasa kasihan padanya. Manager Jung tahu, dibalik tatapan dingin dan arogan itu, Sehun tengah memendam luka yang mana manager Jung sendiri tidak tahu. Sehun tidak pernah mau membuka dirinya pada siapapun. Bahkan tentang keluarganya yang ditutup rapat, apalagi tentang adik dan ibunya.

Manager Jung tidak terlalu tahu tentang kejadian itu, yang pasti dari rumor yang pernah ia dengar dulu ibunya meninggal tepat dihadapan yang adik yang membuat adik dari Sehun mengalami guncangan yang hebat pada mentalnya. Butuh waktu hampir dua tahun untuk keluarganya mengembalikan Luhan seperti semula walau akhirnya ketika sang adik kembali.. ia justru tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang ibunya.

"Hyung.. apa setelah ini aku bisa langsung ke rumah sakit?"

"ya.. aku akan mengantarmu. Apa Xiumin telah memberimu kabar?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng, "belum.. tapi dia bilang kondisi Luhan sudah membaik."

Sehun tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau kesal ketika ia tahu bahwa teman Luhan itu jauh lebih cerewet dari managernya. Ia bahkan berani mencibir Sehun ketika Sehun meminta orang suruhan ayahnya untuk menjemput Xiumin di flat miliknya dan membawanya dengan paksa ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjaga Luhan.

Pemuda berpipi bakpau itu awalnya terlihat kaget ketika melihat Sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya—mungkin sebenarnya ketika Xiumin tahu kalau Sehun adalah Hyung-Luhan-Yang-Wajahnya-Tidak-Diketahui- itu sih—dan kemudian berubah sedih ketika Sehun menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya ketika ia menemukan Luhan didalam bath up.

Si tampan—Oh Sehun membuka kamar bangsal dengan name tag Luhan dengan pelan. Langkah kaki jenjangnya berhenti, ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa tersakiti ketika obsidian miliknya bertemu dengan sosok yang masih terbaring tidak berdaya itu.

Ingin rasanya Sehun memeluk sosok rapuh yang tengah terbaring tidak berdaya itu, membisikkan kata-kata sayang, atau menyanyikan lagu lulaby agar sang adik membuka matanya. Apapun.

Sungguh. Adalah hal yang menyakitkan bagi Sehun ketika ia harus melihat adiknya terluka. Ia menyayangi adiknya bahkan dalam artian lebih. Namun kesadarannya sebagai seorang kakak membuatnya harus menahan perasaannya sendiri.

Sehun tidak tahu sejak kapan ia merasa perasaannya pada adiknya berubah. Berkembang dengan sangat tidak terkontrol. Rasa ingin memiliki yang begitu kuat, egois dan bahkan ia cenderung posesif. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi sang adik yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Mengulurkan tangan, Oh Sehun menyentuh surai lembut adiknya. Ada tatapan pilu dan sendu dari sorotan mata tajam Oh Sehun saat itu. "kapan kau bangun, Rusa Nakal?" tersenyum pilu seperti orang gila, Sehun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Luhan, bibirnya ia dekatkan dengan telinga sang adik—sedikit menyingkirkan surai sang adik—Sang Kakak berbisik lembut, "Hyung mencintaimu.."

Dan kemudian ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir kering sang adik. Ciuman yang lembut dan tidak menuntut. Seakan ciuman itu mampu menyalurkan segala perasaan yang begitu membebaninya saat ini. Bahkan ia juga tidak perduli ketika sang manager dan juga Xiumin melihat ciuman kakak beradik itu.

.

…

.

"Hyung, Eomma membelikan kita gelang yang sama!" _si mungil meloncat senang ketika ia melihat sang Hyung berjalan berjalan kearahnya. Tersenyum, yang lebih tinggi mengusap kasih surai milik si mungil._

"benarkah?"

 _Si mungil mengangguk antusias. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar ketika ia menarik blazer yang lebih tinggi itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah mereka. "_ Eomma, Sehunnie-Hyung _sudah pulang!"_

"selamat datang, Hunnie.." _sang Ibu tersenyum kemudian memeluk putranya itu dengan sayang._

"Eomma! Eomma! Ayo berikan gelang itu pada Hyung juga!" _si mungil melonjak senang sambil menarik-narik ujung baju sang ibu. Sang ibu tersenyum lagi, menatap mata bening si mungil yang mirip seperti miliknya. Si mungil benar-benar copy-an dirinya sendiri._

 _Bibir mungil si mungil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan satu giginya yang tanggal dan mulai tumbuh—membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Mata bulat bening, pipi gembil dan juga hidung mungil yang pas pada dirinya; sang ibu bersumpah jika si mungil yang sekarang bergelayut ditangan kakaknya ini terlahir sebagai perempuan, ia akan dengan senang hati mendandaninya layaknya putri di negeri dongeng._

"Luhannie.." _sang ibu memanggil nama si mungil, membuat si mungil itu berbalik menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan kesal; merasa diganggu dengan aktvitasnya dengan sang kakak, si mungil memberengut._

"biarkan Hyung ganti baju dan makan dulu, ya?"

 _Masih memberengut, namun tidak ingin membantah dengan ucapan sang ibu, Luhan kecil kemudian mengangguk patuh. Membiarkan sang kakak menuju ke kemarnya di lantai atas._

 _._

 _Si mungil memeluk yang lebih tinggi ketika si mungil—Luhan menatap kearah anak perempuan kecil dengan rambut dikucir dua itu dengan tatapan tidak suka._

 _"_ jangan dekat-dekat dengan Hyung-ku _!" si munggil memberengut lucu. Mengembungkan pipinya yang bulat kemerahan itu—yang tersapu desiran angin musim dingin. Tangan mungilnya memeluk lengan sang Hyung posesif._

 _Adalah tujuh tahun usia Luhan mungil saat itu. Itu adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah dasarnya. Si mungil Luhan memeluk sang kakak dengan begitu erat dengan tatapan mata yang tidak suka kepada anak perempuan dihadapannya._ "Hyung milikku!"

 _Dan yang lebih tinggi hanya mendesah, mengusap pelan punggung sang adik yang bisa saja membuatnya tidak bernafas –ini sedikit berlebihan- karena memeluknya seakan mereka akan terpisah karena gadis kecil teman sekelas sang Hyung._

.

"Eomma.. menikah itu apa?" _Luhan kecil menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan yang begitu penasaran. Menunggu jawaban dari sang ibu yang tersenyum, dan kemudian menatap sang suami dengan malu._

"menikah itu artinya kau terikat dengan orang yang kau sayangi dan cintai seumur hidupmu, sayang."

"seperti Eomma dan Appa?" _Luhan kecil mengerjabkan matanya lucu._

"iya.. kalau Hannie menikah nanti berarti Hannie akan hidup selamanya dengan orang yang akan Hannie nikahi nanti." _Sang Ibu mengusap halus pipi gembil putra kecilnya itu. menciumnya dan mencubit pipi gembil itu gemas._

"kalau begitu Luhan ingin menikah dengan Hyung. Bolehkah?" _Luhan kecil kemudian menatap Hyung kesayangannya itu dengan mata berbinar, memeluk erat lengan sang kakak,_ "Hyung, menikahlah denganku! Mau kan?"

 _Yang lebih tua hanya mengangguk. Tersenyum dan mengusap rambut hitam sang adik dengan lembut,_ "kau harus tumbuh dengan baik dan jadilah cantik."

 _Dan kemudian sang Ibu dan juga Sang Ayah tertawa mendengar jawaban anak tertua mereka._

"Sehunnie, kalian tidak boleh menikah. Kalian saudara, ingat itu!"

.

 _Remaja limabelas tahun itu terjatuh lemas ketika mata tajamnya menatap sebuah peti mati dihadapannya itu. beberapa keluarga yang ia kenal menangis. kakinya terasa lumpuh ketika hatinya memerintah dirinya untuk berdiri, berjalan menuju peti mati itu._

 _Merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya, ia menemukan Jongin disana. Jongin menatapnya, pemuda dengan kulit_ tan _itu mengangguk, memegang bahunya kuat dan kemudian membantunya berdiri._

"S-Sehun-ah.." _itu suara bibinya. Menyambutnya kemudian memeluknya erat. Sehun bisa merasakan bahunya basah, air mata dari bibinya. Ia juga bisa melihat pamannya—kakak laki-laki sang ibu yang juga menangis walau mencoba terlihat tegar. Wajah_ poker face _miliknya mencoba untuk mencari seseorang. Tidak ada ayahnya, begitu juga dengan sang adik._

 _Remaja limabelas tahun itu mencoba menahan sesuatu yang mengganjal di kerongkongannya, menahan sesuatu yang membuat matanya terasa pedas. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan langkah kakinya membawanya menuju peti mati itu. didalam sana ia bisa melihat jasad ibunya yang masih terlihat cantik. Tangannya terulur, mencoba untuk menyibak kain tipis berwarna putih itu sebelum ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari arah tangga. Matanya yang sudah basah itu bisa melihat ketika sang ayah memeluk sosok mungil dengan keadaan yang begitu memprihatinkan._

"Eomma! Eomma! Appa.. mereka akan membawa eomma jauh dariku lagi, mereka akan menjauhkan aku dari eomma lagi Appa!" _si mungil berteriak histeris ketika sang ayah memegangnya erat, kemudian membawanya dalam dekapannya. Sehun tahu sang ayah tengah mencoba menangkan adiknya saat itu._

"APPA!" _Si mungil berteriak kesal, memukul dada sang ayah yang menahannya untuk turun kebawah._ "JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MEMBAWA EOMMA LAGI!" _si mungil itu—Luhan berteriak semakin kencang, membuat sang ayah harus semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _Melangkahkan kakinya, menyusul sang ayah diatas sana, Sehun menatap sang adik dengan tatapan yang sakit, ada bagian dari hatinya yang terluka ketika ia melihat sang adik terlihat begitu menyedihkan._

"Lu.." _yang lebih tua tersenyum ketika tatapan sang adik menyambutnya, mata bulat bening yang dulu ia sukai menjadi redup, terlihat tidak bernyawa._ "Hyung disini." _Sang Hyung menunduk, merebut sang adik dari pelukan sang ayah. Membawa sang adik dalam dekapan hangatnya, Sehun kemudian membiarkan adiknya menangis sejadinya didalam dadanya. Membiarkan sang adik yang berusia sepuluh tahun itu memukulnya, meronta dengan tidak jelas._

"H-Hyung.. eomma pergi bukan karena aku, 'kan?" _si mungil melepas pelukannya, menatapnya seakan penuh harap._

"bukan.. Eomma pergi karena Tuhan lebih menyayanginya."

"benarkah?"

 _Sang Hyung mengangguk, menyentuh rambut lembut sang adik,_ "bukan salahmu.."

"Hyung.. sejak kapan kau berani berbohong padaku?" _si mungil tersenyum pilu, mengusap suatu yang basah di wajah Sehun, Luhan mengusap air matanya yang jatuh._ "Hyung.. bukan aku yang membunuh eomma.. aku.. aku.. a-ak—" _si mungil tak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika matanya mulai terpejam dan tubuhnya melemas._

 _Adiknya pingsan._

 _Dan tiga hari setelahnya, Sehun melihat seseorang datang dan membawa adiknya dengan alasan rehabilitasi._

.

….

.

Memberikan satu _cup_ kopi hangat untuk Oh Sehun, Xiumin kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping sisi berlawan dengan Sehun. Xiumin memutuskan untuk membelikan sebuah kopi hangat ketika ia mendapati Oh Sehun bagun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang menderu; _mimpi buruk_.

Menatap sosok pucat yang masih terpejam, Xiumin hanya mengembungkan pipinya. Merutuki keheningan yang terjadi disana. Xiumin berjanji akan menambahkan daftar hal yang paling ia benci—ketika ia harus berdua –hanya berdua- dengan Oh Sehun adalah hal yang paling ia hindari.

Berdeham, mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan dan keheningan disana, Xiumin mencoba memulai sebuah obrolan, "Sehun-ssi.." lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun, dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah deheman kecil.

"apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Kris?"

Xiumin bisa melihat reaksi yang berbeda dari wajah datar milik Oh Sehun beberapa saat dan kemudian kembali menjadi datar. "Ya.. aku tahu. Kenapa?" ada nada yang mengganjal dari jawaban itu yang Xiumin sendiri tidak tahu. Seperti sebuah kecanggungan atau sebuah hal yang tidak ingin dibahas.

"Um.. Anou.. Luhan dekat dengannya.. tidakkah lebih baik kalau kau menghubunginya?" melihat reaksi yang berbeda dari manusia es dihadapannya, Xiumin buru-buru untuk membuka suaranya lagi, "maksudku.. memberitahunya kalau Luhan tengah sakit."

"itu tidak perlu. Kau tahu tentang Kris dari Luhan?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Luhan pernah bercerita padaku.. dan ketika Sehun-ssi menelfonku saat Luhan tidak ada.. Luhan bilang dia bertemu dengan Kris."

"Kau bilang apa?!"

Xiumin mengerjabkan mata ketika mendapati reaksi Oh Sehun yang terlewat tidak biasa itu. Menjawab dengan takut dan keraguan, Xiumin mengangguk, "dia bertemu dengan Kris. Setahuku Luhan dekat dengan Kris.. maka dari itu—"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kau jangan bercanda! Itu tidak mungkin!"

Menunduk, Xiumin tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun terlihat begitu kesal dan marah. Apa yang salah dengan hubungan Luhan dan Kris? Mereka hanya teman bukan?

Menatap kepergian Sehun yang begitu menakutkan, Xiumin hanya menatap sosok yang masih terpejam itu—Luhan. Mengengam tangan milik seseorang yang masih terpejam itu, Xiumin menatap dengan tatapan yang sedih. Sahabat baiknya terlihat begitu rapuh saat itu, dengan selang infuse dan alat bantu oksigen itu—membuat Xiumin merasakan pilu didadanya.

"Lu, kenapa kau tidur terlalu lama? Tidakkah kau sadar.. Hyung kesayanganmu itu begitu menghawatirkanmu.. percayalah tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu.. maka dari itu.. kumohon buka matamu.."

Dan bersamaan dengan desahan nafas berat Xiumin, tangan yang ia genggam itu sedikit terusik. Jemari tangan yang terasa dingin itu bergerak lemah, bersamaan dengan mata yang terpejam itu mengerjab dan kemudian terbuka.

Lirih sangat lirih, bibir yang terkatub rapat dan kering itu terlihat begumam, Xiumin mencoba mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ingin sahabatnya itu katakan.

"H-Hyung…"

Dan Xiumin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, ketika ia melihat buliran bening itu jatuh melalui sudut mata bak rusa itu. Lewat sorot mata itu Xiumin tahu, Luhan tengah terluka. Dan sungguh Xiumin tidak berharap sama sekali, luka itu adalah luka lama Luhan ketika ia harus kehilangan ibunya dihadapannya sendiri. Xiumin tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Xiumin mengambil ponselnya dan menekan dial dengan nama 'Oh Sehun'.

"Sehun-ssi.. Luhan sadar." Dari seberang sana Xiumin bisa mendengar helaan nafas lega dari Hyung sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung-mu akan datang sebentar lagi."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520**

 **.**

08 July 2015

 ** _ã_** ** _DeathSugar_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow**

 **.**

By _DeathSugar_

Gore / Death Chara / Thriller / Violence / Psycho / Yandere / Darkfic / Psylogical Thriller

.

Happy Read Minna-san ww

.

.

 **DeathSugar**

Present and Enjoy

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

* * *

 _Remaja limabelas tahun itu hanya bergeming ketika menatap sosok mungil yang duduk memeluk lututnya dengan tatapan pilu. Sosok mungil yang biasanya ceria dan berisik itu tampak mati. Tidak ada sorot kehidupan dimatanya, hanya ada buliran bening yang mengalir dari sana. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kusut. Bahu kecil nan rapuh itu sesekali nampak bergetar menahan sakit di dalam dadanya._

 _Si mungil—Luhan masih tetap mata pendiriannya. Masih tetap pada emosinya. Rasa tidak percaya. Penolakan. Trauma. dan pikiran kolot yang tak seharusnya dimiliki anak usia sepuluh tahun. Tubuh mungil nan ringkih itu terlihat begitu kusut, layaknya sebuah kain yang lama tak pernah tersentuh dan menjadi usang._

 _Yang lebih tinggi beranjak dari ketertegunannya. Beranjak dari kakinya berpijak di depan pintu kamar berwarna putih itu. Kamar sang adik._

"Luhan _.." suaranya dibuat sehalus mungkin. Tidak ingin membuat si mungil itu kaget dan kembali histeris. Ini adalah hari kedua setelah pemakaman sang ibu dan si mungil itu masih terlihat tertekan dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri._

 _Merasa tidak ada jawaban, memutuskan untuk mendekat dan kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk disamping sang adik yang tidak memfokuskan apapun pada pandangan mata itu. Sorot mata itu terlihat mati._

"Lu, kau masih ingat dengan bunga yang kau tanam dengan Hyung dua bulan yang lalu?" _tidak ada jawaban. Menghela nafas, menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan dalam hatinya,_ "Bunganya sudah berkuncup. Kau tidak mau lihat?"

 _Tersenyum, yang lebih tinggi mengusap rambut sang adik, "kau membenci Hyung, ya?"_

 _Masih tidak menjawab._

"dulu, kau pernah bilang, kalau bunga yang mulai berkuncup didalamnya ada peri tanpa sayapnya.. tidakkah kau ingin melihat peri tanpa sayap itu?" _tersenyum,_ "Eomma pernah bilang, seseorang yang pergi meninggalkan kita tidak sepenuhnya pergi.." _sang kakak tersenyum ketika adiknya mulai memberikan perhatian terhadapnya._ "kau ingat ketika Bibi Jung meninggal?" _sang adik mengangguk,_ "Eomma bilang pada Soo Yong, eommanya tidak benar-benar pergi.. Bibi Jung tidak sepenuhnya pergi, Bibi Jung masih tetap bersamanya, menemaninya dan menjaganya."

 _Sang kakak tersenyum, mengusap rambut sang adik,_ "mungkin tubuhnya tidak ada disamping kita, namun jiwanya tetap ada bersama dengan kenangan yang pernah tertulis selama ini." _Membawa sang adik untuk bersandar di dadanya, mendekapnya erat mencoba untuk menyalurkan kehangatan dan berbagi kesedihan satu sama lain, sang kakak kembali bersuara,_ "begitu juga dengan Eomma.. mungkin Eomma tidak ada disini lagi.. tapi Eomma tetap melihat dan mengawasi kita, Eomma tetap menjaga kita dari jauh.. Eomma tetap ada bersama kita _._ " _Melepaskan dekapannya pada sang adik, yang lebih tua tersenyum, membawa manik mata sang adik untuk bertemu dengan manik matanya, tangan kanannya menyentuh jemari mungil yang lebih muda, kemudian membawanya tetap didada yang lebih mungil,_ "eomma tetap hidup disini, eomma bersama dengan kita.. eomma tetap ada dan tidak akan pernah pergi dari kita, Lu.. karena Eomma selalu hidup dihati kita.. selamanya. Bahkan ketika tubuh Eomma tidak ada disini. Kau mengerti?"

 _Yang lebih muda tidak menjawab, hanya menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, namun matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Matanya mulai berkaca, siap untuk meledakkan tangisnya saat ini juga. Menghambur dalam dekapan hangat sang kakak, si mungil kemudian menangis sejadinya. Bahu ringkihnya bergetar, nafasnya beberapa kali terdengar tercekat dan kemudian terbatuk, tangan-tangan mungilnya mencengkeram lengan sang kakak. Dia menangis, seakan menangis dalam rengkuhan hangat sang kakak bisa membuat rasa sakit atas kehilangannya bisa hilang._

 _Sementara sang kakak hanya bisa menahan sesuatu yang mulai terasa perih dimatanya. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, yang pasti ia tidak ingin menjadi lemah saat ini. Adiknya membutuhkannya, jauh lebih membutuhkannya daripada dirinya sendiri untuk menangis. Ia harus kuat karena ia harus menjaga adiknya, walau setelahnya ia tahu sang adik tidak membaik, bahkan semakin memburuk._

.

…

.

Oh Sehun meletakkan sebuah figura itu kembali diatas meja belajar sang adik. Pemuda tampan itu menatap dua sosok dalam figura itu dengan tatapan sedih dan juga jengkel. Disana tergambar jelas dengan tangkapan matanya, figur sang adik bersama dengan pria tampan dengan aksen blesteran. Tampan. Sehun akui itu. Disana adiknya berusia limabelas tahun dan pemuda dengan wajah blesteran itu tersenyum, memegang bahu sang adik dengan sayang. Seakan mencoba memberikan perlindungan untuknya.

Itu adalah Luhan dengan Kris. Foto itu diambil dua tahun lalu—ketika Luhan keluar dari pusat rehabilitasi anak. Sehun mengenalnya, tentu saja. Hampir tiga tahun ia melihat pemuda blesteran yang menjadi 'pendamping' adiknya selama pemulihannya. Dia lebih tua tiga tahun dari Sehun. Awalnya hanya seorang mahasiswa magang disana, namun entah bagaimana Sehun tahu adiknya bisa akrab dengan pria asing itu. Sebut saja begitu, karena sungguh sebelum-sebelumnya tidak ada yang bisa mendekati Luhan.

Adiknya berubah menjadi anak yang tempramen pada orang lain. Bahkan tidak segan melukai orang lain dan dirinya sendiri. Sehun masih ingat ketika kunjungan pertamanya setelah satu tahun adiknya dibawa ke pusat rehabilitasi anak itu, ia melihat tubuh kecil adiknya penuh dengan luka. Sehun marah, tentu saja. Ia menyalahkan therapis dan juga perawat disana karena mereka memerlakukan adiknya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi. Tangan adiknya diikat dengan kain dengan luka-luka yang belum semuanya mengering.

Sehun menyalahkan keadaan adiknya pada pihak rehabilitasi dan mengadukan kepada ayahnya. Namun sang ayah hanya bisa mendesah dan tidak melakukan apapun. Dan ketika kunjungan keduanya Sehun mengerti alasan kenapa sang adik mendapati luka-luka ditubuhnya. Dia melukai dirinya sendirinya ketika perasaan bersalah dan bayang-bayang kematian sang ibu mengahantuinya. Adiknya masih terlalu muda untuk di vonis menjadi seorang _masochist_. adiknya menyalurkan rasa sakit dihatinya melalui tubuhnya, karena saat itu Sehun tahu, ia mengerti adiknya memilih rasa sakit ditubuhnya daripada sakit dihatinya.

Membawa kembali ingatan dan memorinya, ia tidak ingin mengingat tentang tahun-tahun kelam itu. Baginya adiknya sudah pulih dan sekarang dia sudah bersamanya. Menatap potrait adiknya dengan Kris –lagi- sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tujuan awalnya.

.

….

.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya menapaki rumbut hijau pemakaman itu. Udara musim semi menyentuh kulit putih pucatnya. Tangannya membawa satu ikat _Green Roses_ bercampur dengan _Daffodil_ dan _Hyacinth_ itu. Sehun memiliki makna tersendiri dengan satu ikat bunga itu.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya berhenti pada makam dengan bunga gardenia yang tumbuh diatasnya. Sehun tahu siapa yang menaruh bunga itu disana. Tersenyum dan kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya disisi samping makan. Si tampan Oh Sehun mengusap pusara itu dengan senyum.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu, Hyung. Apa kabar?"

"maaf baru mengunjungimu lagi. Ya, kau tahu aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku." Menghembuskan nafas, "tidak terasa sudah dua tahun kau tidur disana. Apa Tuhan menerimamu disana? Aku tahu pasti.. kau orang yang baik."

"ah ya, Luhan sakit kali ini tapi kau tenang saja, dia sudah lebih baik, sangat baik mungkin karena dia sudah kembali cerewet. Terima kasih untuk itu."

"Sehun? Oh Sehun?"

Sehun kembali mengatupkan bibirnya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. dan kemudian dia menemukan sosok manis dengan mata puppy itu berdiri disana dan tersenyum dengan membawa satu ikat bunga berwarna pink itu; _Poeny_.

"kau disini?" si mungil puppy tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia ikut menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Sehun. "lama tidak bertemu.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

"aku hanya sedang ingin mengunjunginya. Aku rasa sudah lama tidak bicara padanya." Sehun masih memfokuskan tatapan pada pusara didepannya. "seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"seperti yang kau lihat. Aku bisa berdiri disini berarti aku baik-baik saja."

Keduanya tertawa,

"masih belum bisa membuka hati untuk orang baru?" kali ini Sehun yang membuka obrolan, mencoba menghapus kesunyian yang ada diantara mereka.

Hanya ada sebuah senyuman kecil dibibir tipis itu ketika ia meletakkan ikat bunganya diatas pusara. "aku rasa aku hanya belum menemukan sosok yang tepat. Kau bertanya hal pribadi seperti itu, jangan bilang kau menyukaiku?"

Keudanya kembali tertawa.

"Sungguh Sehun, aku tidak ingin berakhir ditangan fansmu. Mereka menyeramkan!"

"Byun Baekhyun.. kau bahkan bisa mengunakan keahlian bela diri-mu untuk melindungi diri."

"menghajar perempuan yang rata-rata masih gadis remaja? Aku tidak sejahat itu."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"sudah dua tahun.. dan kita baru bertemu lagi."

"Ya, terkahir di acara pemakamannya."

"dan aku masih belum bisa melupakannya." Si mungil puppy tersenyum miris ketika mengatakan itu.

"semua butuh waktu kurasa dan kau hanya perlu berusaha dan mencoba. Kenapa tidak mencoba membuka hatimu untuk orang lain?"

"adakah?"

Sehun tertawa, "kau kaya, siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Byun? Kau juga tidak terlalu jelek, ya wajah standar untuk ukuran pria Korea" itu hanya gurauan, sungguh, "jangan menatapku seperti itu, mata puppy milikmu sungguh menakutkan."

"berhenti mengejekku manusia es!"

Keduanya tertawa ketika Sehun berteriak kesakitan saat Baekhyun mendaratkan pukulan tangannya ke lengan Sehun. Tidak terlalu keras sebenarnya, "Hey, tubuhku ini aset asal kau tahu! Kau baru saja melukainya. Fansku akan menghajarmu jika mereka melihat ini, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Rasakan ini! Rasakan ini! Aku membencimu Oh Sehun. Dasar Manusia Es minim ekspresi! Rasakan ini! Ugh!"

Sehun tidak tahu pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun hari ini begitu berbeda. Mereka mengenal tiga tahun lalu, namun tidak pernah seakrab ini. Mungkin karena tidak langsung ia tahu, masing masing baik dia dan Baekhyun mempunyai luka dan beban yang sama.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

"Baik. Ya walau dua hari yang lalu ia masuk rumah sakit."

"Eh? Dia sakit?"

"ya, aku menemukannya pingsan di rumah."

Bohong. Tersenyum kecut.

"boleh aku menengoknya?"

Tersenyum, "tentu. Luhan akan menyukainya. Mungkin dia masih mengingatmu."

.

….

.

Seperti hal-nya langit mendung yang berganti dengan semburat awan cerah yang membawa keceriaan dan kehangatan, begitu pula dengan sosok mungil yang kini nampak lebih cerah dari dua hari yang lalu itu. Jemari mungilnya nampak sibuk dengan laptop miliknya, sementara sosok mungil lain dengan pipi tembam disampingnya sibuk dengan _manga_ (komik jepang) miliknya.

"Umin-ge.." si mugil yang sibuk dengan Laptopnya membuka suara, menatap sosok yang dipangil 'Umin-ge' dan hanya disambut dengan sebuah anggukan. Merasa tidak terlalu mendapatkan fokus dari lawan bicaranya, si mungil itu memberengut. "Umin-ge~" terdengar sedikit dimanjakan.

"Aku mendengarmu Lu.. kenapa?"

"kenapa Hyung lama sekali?"

Mengendikkan bahunya,"aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ada urusan sebentar. kenapa?"

"Ne." dia menggeleng, "Tidakkah kau merasa bosan?"

"Kenapa?"

"aku bosan hanya duduk menghabiskan waktuku didepan layar laptop atau ponsel." Menghembuskan nafas jengah, "aku rasa aku butuh hiburan."

"hiburan? Maksudmu?"

"Umin-ge.. tidakkah kau ingin membeli sesuatu? Kita bisa keluar sebentar. didepan rumah sakit ini ada café bubble tea, ice cream, cake, waffle, dan—"

"Tidak!" si mungil dengan pipi tembam itu memainkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Membuat gestur melarang dengan tatapan dibuat semenakutkan mungkin walau berujung ia terlihat menggemaskan. "aku tidak ingin berakhir ditangan Hyung Minim Ekspresi kesayanganmu itu."

"Ayolah~ Hyung tidak akan marah. 'Toh aku sudah jauh lebih baik! Aku sudah tidak memakai selang infuse lagi" cicitnya dengan menunjukkan lengan kirinya.

"Tapi, Lu.. aku—"

"tidak ada tapi-tapi-an. Ikut aku sekarang, umin-ge sayang~"

.

Menertawakan kebodohan mereka sendiri ketika mereka sampai di café tadi, Xiumin dan Luhan hanya tertawa ketika memasuki kamar bangsal itu dengan kantong kantong plastik berisi makanan dan snack di masing-masing tangannya. Xiumin beberapa kali menggerutu ketika mengingat kebodohan Luhan tadi dan membuatnya harus kembali ke kamar rawat yang berada dilantai empat Rumah Sakit untuk mengambil dompetnya.

Membuat Luhan menunggu di café dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang hampir tertidur dimeja tempatnya menunggu.

Memasuki kamar bangsal itu disusul Luhan kemudian, Keduanya kemudian memasukkan beberapa softdrink dan juga camilan ke dalam lemari pendingin itu. Sementara Xiumin sibuk menata belanjaan mereka tadi, Luhan hanya duduk bersila diatas ranjang dengan ice cream di tangannya. "Umin-ge, cepat makan ice cream-mu akan meleleh sebentar lagi!"

"sebentar!"

Luhan kembali memasukkan satu sendok ice cream kedalam mulutnya ketika sebuah suara dari arah pintu bangsalnya menyita perhatiannya. "Hyung datang!" wajahnya terlihat cerah ketika ia menyadari Hyungnya sudah kembali.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi tampan dari sana. Sosok itu—Oh Sehun tersenyum ketika manik matanya menemukan adiknya duduk manis dengan ice cream di tangannya.

"Siapa yang memberikanmu izin makan ice crem, hm?" Sehun menatap sang adik dengan tatapan yang dibuat marah, namun hanya ditanggapi sang adik dengan senyum kekanakan yang menggemaskan.

"Hyung, kenapa lama?"

"bertemu dengan teman lama." Jawabnya dengan mengusak kepala Luhan. "Baekhyun, masuklah.."

Luhan dan Xiumin yang berada dikamar itu otomatis memberikan perhatian mereka pada pintu kamar bangsal yang terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria manis dengan bibir seperti tipis dan juga mata puppy itu. Dia tersenyum kearah Xiumin dan Luhan, namun hanya dibalas oleh Xiumin. Sementara Luhan hanya menatap pemuda manis itu dengan kepala dimiringkan, nampak berfikir atau mengingat sesuatu.

"Byun Baekhyun, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Tersenyum lagi sebelum akhirnya membungkukan badannya; formalitas.

"aku Xiumin. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Baekhyun-ssi."

Berharap ada balasan dari sosok yang masih duduk termatung diatas ranjang bangsal itu, semua orang yang ada disana mengarahkan tatapan mereka pada si mungil yang masih tidak bergeming. Menatap sosok dengan mata puppy itu, tatapan Luhan nampak menerawang.

"Lu?" itu adalah suara Sehun. Yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disamping sang adik saat mendapati adiknya yang tidak memberikan respon apapun pada kedatangan Baekhyun. "kau baik-baik saja?"

Manik mata rusa itu mengerjab, dan kemudian Sehun bawa untuk menatap matanya, seakan dengan begitu ia bisa mencari tahu apa yang membuat adiknya untuk fokus. "kau baik-baik saja?" ulangnya.

Si mungil—Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian membawa kembali tatapan matanya kearah pemuda yang baru saja datang bersama dengan sang kakak itu. "apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun ada yang berubah dari raut wajah Sehun maupun Baekhyun saat itu. Seakan mereka terkejut.

"aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Tapi aku lupa." Si mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya, seakan berpikir begitu keras untuk mengingat siapa pemuda manis dihadapannya itu dan justru membuat kedua orang yang baru datang itu—Sehun dan Baekhyun—tertawa bersamaan.

"Sehun, adikmu ini benar-benar lucu. Masih sama seperti—ah maaf"

Sehun berdeham, "kurasa hanya perasaanmu saja, Lu."

Si mungil hanya mengangguk lucu, menatap sang kakak dan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya sebagai Byun Baekhyun itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal dihati dan juga pikirannya.

Dia yakin, bahkan sangat yakin, ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda manis itu. Tapi mungkin itu juga hanya perasaannya 'kan? Sama seperti yang sang kakak bilang tadi. Manik matanya kembali menatap sang kakak yang tertawa ketika menyahuti percakapan antara sang kakak, Xiumin dan juga Baekhyun itu.

 _Hyung kesayangannya tertawa._

 _Dia tertawa dengan orang lain._

Entah perasaan kekanakan darimana yang berhasil menyusup melalui celah hatinya. Dia tidak menyukai itu. Ia tidak menyukai ketika Hyungnya membuka diri untuk orang lain. Tersenyum dan tertawa lepas seperti saat ini ketika bersama orang lain.

Sakit. Kesal. Dan kecewa.

Entah kenapa ia merasakan itu. Ketika orang yang ia cintai dan satu-satunya yang ia miliki untuk bersandar setelah ayahnya dan juga Kris, memberikan perhatiannya untuk orang lain. Katakan Luhan egois, karena mamang ia egois. Sejak kapan ia tidak egois jika berhubungan dengan sang kakak? Dia selalu merasakan itu.

* * *

 _S **iapapun yang membuatmu kecewa, siapapun yang membuatmu merasakan sakit… disini… BUNUH!**_

* * *

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Chapter ini dan sebelumnya saya repost ulang, cast Tao digantiin Baekhyun. Karena ketika saya coba nulis draft untuk chapter depan rasanya rada aneh aja sih ketika sama Tao. Ha ha ha..

Mungkin tinggal 2 chapter dan ff ini END. Setelah hampir setahun di telantarkan akhirnya ada keinginan ff ini untuk dilanjut. ^^ Chapter 1-4 masih dalam proses edit dan repost. Untuk hari ini chapter 3 sama 4 dulu. Karena chapter 1 dan 2 banyak yang harus dipoles sana sini. Dan satu-satu dulu.. maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya jika kalian merasa di-spam. .

Chapter 5 atau 6 semoga bisa kelar sebelum akhir bulan Mei. ^^

Bagi yang membaca. Terimakasih untuk dukungannya.. ketika baca ff ini dari chapter 1 sampe chapter 4 ini.. saya merasa tulisan saya rada berubah ya dari ff saya yang sekarang. Yang dulu kayak ada kebelet korean korean-nya. *ketawa ala kadarnya* x'D entahlah .. semoga ini yang dinamakan berkembang dan bukan tidak konsisten. /ditoyor/

* * *

 **520**

.

.

22 July 2015

 ** _ã_** ** _DeathSugar_**


End file.
